In circuit design, a typical process flow involves a design house producing a digital layout of the design then performing various modifications to the digital layout to bolster the physical and functional aspects of the circuit and adjust for deviations introduced during the fabrication process. Examples modifications include retargeting, dummy feature/via placement, and optical proximity correction (OPC), as examples. At some point, a milestone step known as “tapeout” is reached when the design is considered ready for a mask fabrication process. The design is sent to a mask house (which may or may not be part of the design house) and subjected to a mask data preparation process that itself might include modifications to the design, such as retargeting or bias adjustments, as examples. After that point, reticle(s) for use in printing the design are physically manufactured. A circuit manufacturer uses the reticle(s) to print the circuit design to create the physical circuit.